Grief
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: "I've waited long enough for that dreaded fool. Don't fight." said Van Ruijven as he started to rip her dark green blouse.


I don't own any of this.

Enjoy.

Oh, and I used a scene from the movie.

My description isn't really that great but hey, I tried.

A regular day as usual.

Although today, the sky was dimmed from the approaching storms. A light breeze seemed to pick up it's pace as the day progressed.

The chickens were feeding on their food. Small clicks and clocks were heard as they pecked at the floor for their bland treat.

Griet was outside, taking the laundry down. They had been wash not long ago. Mother nature had taken it's course and dried the drenched sheets with her gentle winds.

Removing the clothspins from the sheets, Griet gentle placed them into a basket near her feet. She tried not to dirty them as sometimes, she would be in complete thought and accidentally drop the clean piece.

Van Ruijven, who just arrived only moments ago, walked into the place where the laundry was to be dried. He looked around in mild curiosity as the blank sheets and yawned. He was not here to gaze at the sheets. He was here to see the wide eyed girl, Griet.

He snooped around for his prey. He dodged and maneuvered his way to her while looking occasionally directing his eyes to the entrance from which he came from. Van Ruijven was a sneaky man indeed. He would have his way with her. And he made sure he did it without anyone's knowledge. Especially the man of the house, Vermeer.

Griet continued to take down the sheets. She didn't really pay any mind to her surroundings. She assumed she was the only person here besides the two chickens that fed in a lonely corner of the area.

Van Ruijven, with much luck, found his prey. He snuck up next to her and grabbed her wrists. He turned her around to face him and grabbed onto her shoulders painfully. As he did so, he forced Griet to walk back past the sheets and pinned her to the wall.

**"Ahh." **said Griet as she was slammed onto the fall with his painful grip around her slim shoulders.

**"Now hold still. I want to get a good look at you." **said Van Ruijven as he looked at Griet while panting slightly. He admired her from afar and was going to take what was rightfully his. Or so he assumed.

**"Now girl, tell me how you get on up there."** said Van Ruijven as he continued to hold her with his grip. She attempted to push him away with her arms but with no success as he was stronger then her.

**"Has he found his competition? Do you move him? Do you inspire him? Tell me, has the Master brock unlock the secrets within you yet?" **asked Van Ruijven with a smeered on his face. He didn't care about Vermeer's paintings. He just wanted his maid. He wanted Griet. She struggled as his grip started to tighten ever so slightly when he mentioned her Master.

**"Ripe as a plum."** said Van Ruijven as he held her chin in his hand. He examined her with a pedophilic grin spreading across his wrinkled features.** "Still unplucked," **he said with much amusement in his tone. **"What is he playing at? He made a bargain with you. He's painting you at pleasure."**

As he finished his taunting statement, Griet broke free from his grasp and darted for the door. She attempted to escape but he was faster. He grabbed her once more and dragged her to a nearby wall. He shoved her against it and pinned his body onto her.

"**No!" **screamed Griet as she struggled from his grip once more. She tried to push him away but like before, he was much too strong.

"**I've waited long enough for that dreaded fool. Don't fight." **said Van Ruijven as he started to rip her dark green blouse. He exposed her pale collar and attacked it hungrily. He sucked and nipped at the delicate skin as if it were rightfully his.

With her mind as blank as her sheets, Griet cried in silence. Tears glided down her porcelian face as he continued to trail those disgusting kisses on her neck.

"Griet!" said Vermeer from a distance. He was looking for the wide eyed maid and was curious to know where she went off to.

"Griet!" said Vermeer once more. He was told by Maria Thins that she was getting the laundry and headed there without another word. He walked into the sheets and occasionally pushed them away to get a better view of where his maid had gone.

To his surprise, he saw Van Ruijven near the corner of the wall near the entrance of his home.

"Van Ruijven?" he asked with a confused tone. "What are you-" before he finished his statement, he saw a girl with a white cap against the wall. The light bulb within his head clicked and his eyes widened.

"Griet!" yelled Vermeer as he ran up to Van Ruijven and pulled him off his dearest maid. "Explain yourself!" said Vermeer with an enraged tone.

"Why, Vermeer. I was just having a delightful conversation with your maid about your works. There is no wrong in that." said Van Ruijven with a smile across his lips.

Vermeer looked over to Griet. She had kis marks all over her collar and her blouse had been ripped. She continued to cry as she shielded herself from their eyes and slumped to the floor. She had been violated and was hurt.

"It does not look like it to me. I must ask that you leave at once before I discard that painting of yours." said Vermeer with a hiss in his tone. He was beyond pissed at this point.

"Discard my paiting. My boy, I'm the one supporting your family! If it weren't for me, the lot of you would be living on the streets!" retorted Van Ruijven as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He was trying to get rid of some saliva that had found itself on his beard.

"I have more then enough customers that will be willing to buy my paitings without assaulting my maid!" said Vermeer. His temper was rising. His motor controls were starting to scream. He was ready to punch this lecherous old man in the jaw.

"Why, I told you, my boy. I was conversating with-" before Van Ruijven said any more, Vermeer punched the man in the jaw with his right fist.

"Gah!" said Van Ruijven as he stumbled from the impact of the punch. He walked backward and tripped on Griet's foot and fell on his backside on the stone pavement.

"Ahh! What have you done!" screamed Van Ruijven as he held his to be swollen face with shaken hands. He got up shakily and held his face in anger. "You'll regret this, Johannes Vermeer!" With that, he left the house grounds with a trail of blood erupting from his nose.

Vermeer watched as the man left his sight with his tail between his legs. He admired his work and gave himself a mental pat to the back. Then he remembered Griet.

He looked at her broken self and his eyes softened considerably. He looked behind him and walked away. He grabbed a sheet and walked back to Griet. He placed it gently on her shoulders and gently helped her stand up. The poor girl was still crying and had her hands clenched on her ruined blouse. He pulled the ends of the sheets together as it wrapped around her like a blanket.

Griet, feeling the sudden warmth, looked at her Master with teary eyes. She smiled sadly as a thanks but continued to shed tears of grief.

Feeling her discomfort, Vermeer wrapped his arms around her. He bought her head to his chest and patted her back gently.

"It's alright, my dear. He will bother us no more." said Vermeer softly. He placed his head on hers and took in her scent.

Griet, feeling his arms around her, let go of her blouse and returned the hug. She cried onto him and let her grief out.

"Let it out. Let it all out, my dear." said Vermeer as he held her while she cried.

Her sobs died into sniffles moments later. She rubbed her eyes in an unintentionally adorable manner. Griet looked up at her Master with slightly red eyes.

"T-Thank you, Master." said Griet with a slightly shaken voice.

Vermeer smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and directed her to the house.


End file.
